sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Gyuki
Gyuki, more commonly known as the Eight-Tails, is one of the nine tailed beasts. It has been in the possession of the Hidden Cloud Village for years, going through many jinchuriki. Evenutally it ended up with two jinchurikis who could fully control its power; Killer B and Yuu many years later. When Yuu was killed Gyuki ended up with Bolt Uzumaki a few years later, joining up with Kurama and the other tailed beasts shortly after Bolt gained control of the Sage of Six Paths power. 'History' Gyūki and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength. Gyūki eventually fell into the possession of Hidden Cloud Village. However, its might was so great that none of its former jinchūriki - such as Blue B, and his uncle and father before him - could control it. They would lose control and Gyūki would go on a rampage, destroying the village and killing many villagers, requiring the Third Raikage to form a special coalition to subdue and seal it in the Kohaku no Jōhei. Despite its rampages, the Third Raikage believed a jinchūriki for Gyūki was too valuable of a war deterrent and decided to keep looking for a compatible one. During one of its rampages, the Third fought Gyūki one-on-one until they both collapsed from exhaustion. During another, Gyūki had one of its four horns lost to A, the offending horn having killed Furui. Blue B's rampage was stated to be orchestrated by Orochimaru, who gave Blue B genjutsu-inducing pills to draw out Gyūki. Due to the pills, Gyūki had no recollection of the rampage. Gyūki was ultimately sealed within Killer B, who was five at the time, through the Iron Armour Seal. B would go on to tame and control Gyūki through rigorous training within the Falls of Truth. At some point in the past, one Kumo-nin attempted to mimic the Gold and Silver Brothers by eating one of Gyūki's chakra meat tentacles in the hopes of gaining jinchūriki-like power, but died in the process. Later on when Killer B died along with the other jinchuriki, Gyuki eventually ended up being sealed within Yuu but was kept secret from his older sister, Cinder for many years but she ultimatly found out months before his death. A few years later Gyuki is sealed within Bolt Uzumaki joining his other tailed beast friends. 'Personality' Gyūki is characterised as a tough and serious individual. It uses "ore" when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Killer B that if he left Ponta and Sabu and ran away from them, Kisame Hoshigaki and his water dome would follow him and they (Sabu and Ponta) would be freed. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails. However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Mike Uzumaki to control Kurama's power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Gyūki and B have taken a liking to Mike. In the past, Gyūki was infamous in its former village for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Gyūki maintained this behaviour until it was sealed within B, who would later change it after he bested it in one-on-one combat. Since then, Gyūki's personality has become much more relaxed, becoming close friends with B; even allowing him to sit on top of its muzzle while talking to it leisurely. However, B tends to annoy Gyūki to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanour often contrasts with B's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Gyūki's irritation to its vessel. As a result, Gyūki is not above bad-mouthing B and is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions. This was seen when Gyūki criticised B for rapping in his fight with Kisame when he should have been completely focused on their opponent, and later when it comically bumped B in the head when the latter started to mention in a perverted manner how Yugito's black receivers were embedded in her left breast and when Obito disappeared B was wondering if he escaped only for Gyūki to tell B to find him. This somewhat contradicts the original point of having a jinchūriki which is to control a tailed beast, but Gyūki seems to be more of the one in control than B. Because of this, Gyūki appears to be much more noteworthy than B as far as responsibility is concerned. Nonetheless, Gyūki formed a very strong bond with B, as even after being extracted from its jinchūriki, the tailed beast severed a piece of itself to help sustain B's life. Even when Killer B died and he was sealed within Yuu, Gyuki was comfortable because Yuu knew and was friends with the grandson of Mike Uzumaki, Bolt. Gyuki had high hopes for Yuu but the death of the jinchuriki lead Gyuki to believe he never find another jinchuriki like B and Yuu. It was only til later on the beast was sealed into Bolt and saw that Bolt was just as good as his previous jinchuriki also being glad that the boy had control of Kurama much like his father and grandfather. 'Abilities' Gyūki was noted by Kisame and Kurama to be the second most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Even the Third Raikage, hailed as the greatest shinobi in Kumo's history, formed a special team to subdue and seal it during its various rampages, with the ushi-oni fighting the Third to a stalemate on one occasion. In addition, the Fourth Raikage once forbade B from fully transforming into Gyūki due to its great might. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Gyūki held its own against two other tailed beasts despite suffering a past injury. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' As a tailed beast, Gyūki possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others. It can replenish its high reserves shortly after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, it can disturb Bolt's chakra with its own to dispel powerful genjutsu. Gyūki's tentacles, if severed, can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or transferring chakra to said host should the beast be extracted. A Kumo-nin who attempted to gain jinchūriki-like powers by eating one of Gyūki's tentacles died from the chakra instead. Gyūki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama, contain a direct Tailed Beast Ball, and later overwhelm a charging Isobu and Kokuō at the same time. It is also deceptively fast, being able to strike quickly with its tentacles and block Amaterasu with its fist. Its incredibly sharp horns can easily impale a human being. Gyūki is also durable enough to survive its own Tailed Beast Ball, including a combined explosion of such attacks from itself and the Ten-Tails in the latter's mouth. Its tentacles allow it to better interact with the environment, such as generating enormous tornadoes. Defensively, they can help block explosions and shockwaves from a collision of gigantic Tailed Beast Balls, or slow down the velocity of a massive attack from the Ten-Tails. However, the tentacles can be easily severed by very sharp techniques such as the Chidori. 'Ninjutsu' Like other tailed beasts, Gyūki can perform the Tailed Beast Ball and has shown great skill with it, firing it as multiple spheres in rapid succession or as a massive wave explosion. Its fully charged Tailed Beast Ball was powerful enough to devastate the entire Valley of Clouds and Lightning, penetrate nine of the thirty-six barriers without exploding, and even push the Ten-Tails' own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball back into its body, which temporarily injured the latter. Unlike most tailed beasts, Gyūki can also 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball on its own, creating one many times its own size for much greater power. Going with its octopus theme, it can produce ink to blind its enemies, as well as form ink clones to bind them. Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Male Characters